Trust Me
by TeenWolfGlader
Summary: Strange things are happening in the Glade. Weird arrivals, Thomas being remembered. And enemies are among them. After weeks of Octavia being in the Glade, capturing Thomas's heart, gaining a reputation, someone new comes. And he isn't what he seems. Getting out of the Maze is more important than anything. But it won't be a piece of cake...Read from beginning to understand...
1. Chapter 1

Trust Me  
Hey! This is my first ever story so I hope you all enjoy it! This is a story from the perspective of a teenage girl who just arrives at the Glade! Hope you enjoy!

 _I am in some sort of box. But no, it isn't a normal box. No cardboard. Just metal. There are, however, smaller cardboard boxes in my "cage". I also spot a goat, some chicken legs, and and cutlery littering the floor. The box also seems to be moving upwards. Faster and faster every second._  
 _It never seems to stop. It gets so fast, I lose my balance and fall to the hard ground, scraping my knees. Only then do I see what I am dressed in. Light blue jeans, a plain white beater shirt and a red leather jacket over it. For footwear, I was wearing black boots. I almost smiled at the fashion, but due to the current event, the smile never came._  
 _I almost caught a glimpse of my hair when the box sent me flying across to the other side._  
 _"Ahh!" I screamed as my body collided with the walls of the metal cage. It was still going up. I couldn't believe it. I tried to stand up, but I immediately tumbled back down. Brown. My hair was brown and long. Good, I thought._  
 _I looked up. I could see darkness. But no. Wait. There was a light. Red light. It was coming closer. And closer. BANG._  
 _The cage collided with the ceiling, or, whatever it was. I was lying on my back. My eyes were open. The ceiling started to split in half, revealing a bright light. I squinted. When my eyes adjusted to the light, the whole roof was gone._ There were voices. Boy, voices. Laughs. Smirks. Jokes.  
I was right. There were guys. All around the cage. A rope was being lowered beside me. I scooted to the other end of my enclosure. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them like a little kid.  
A teenage guy, with weird eyebrows and short hair, jumped into the cage and looked at me. I stared back. After a moment, the guy stuck his hand out and said in a deep voice, "Gally. Welcome to the Glade."  
I didn't reply, But I did take his hand. It was sweaty and warm, but I didn't care. I stood up, and took a moment, and then walked towards the rope. I wanted to get out of there. Only then did I realize that my cheek was bleeding. Eh, I thought, I'm sure I have been through worse. No actually, I wasn't sure. I couldn't remember.  
I climbed up the rope and the boys made space for me. I looked around. I was in a huge clearing. There were buildings, farms, animals, and a forest. But what caught my eye the most were the four walls surrounding me. Surrounding the buildings and the animals. The four walls made a square.


	2. Chapter 2

After taking in my surroundings, I went to sit by a tree right at the entrance to the forest, and even though I have been bothered a lot by the other guys, I shooed them all away. I realized that I don't remember a thing. Not one thing except my age and my name. I hated this. Where was I? Why was I here? Who are these guys?

As all of these questions raced through my head, a boy came up to me. This one caught my attention earlier. He was a British boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was pretty attractive.

"Hey there," he said to me in his cool accent. Also kind.

"Hey. I'm Octavia, by the way," I informed him.

"Newt," he replied, "Nice to meet ya'." He sat down beside me.

"Look, Newt, I really want to be alone right now. I'm all shaken up and I just want some time to myself," I told him with a sigh.

"You sure?" Newt asked with a grin.

I smiled, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to leave me alone. "Where am I?" I asked.

Newt looked off into the distance for a while. Then he said, "This is the Glade. We don't know who sent us here. All we know is that every month a new person comes through that box you came in with supplies. Behind those walls, there is a huge maze. The Runners, which you will meet later today, are out there in the Maze, trying to find a way out. This has been going on for about three years now. And, let me tell you the rules." Newt paused and turned his gaze to me.

"You aren't to go into the Maze unless you are a Runner. At night, every night, those huge doors close. And then the Maze changes. If you get stuck out there for the night, you are dead."

"What happens to you?" I ask curiously.

"Grievers. They are huge monsters that eat you."

"Ha. Sounds very nice," I say sarcastically.

"No one has EVER survived a night in the Maze, other than two of our best Runners."

"Who are they?"

"Thomas and Minho. But Thomas survived just after a couple of days of coming here, so it was shocking. Minho has been here pretty much since the _beginning._ "

"Thomas," I mutter. I turn to Newt. "Is he out there?"

"Yep. He is exploring that bloody Maze."

"I can't wait to meet him."

Newt looked at me and smiled.

"Octavia, you will be working with different Keepers of different jobs in the Glade, for example the Runners, the Slicers, and the Builders. When you are done everything, we will see what you are best at and that will be your job in the Glade.

"OK, what do I start with?" I ask.

"Up to you."

"The Runners are coming in," Newt told me. I looked over at the huge mossy doors, and saw two people enter the Glade. I got up and looked down at Newt. He stood up, too.

"I am a fast runner," I said to him with a playful smile. He chuckled.

"Well, that's good for you! I have a limp. So, I guess I won't be winning a race anytime soon," Newt said. I laughed.

"Go on, I'll catch up," Newt told me.

"No, I am going to walk with you. I want you to introduce me," I said playfully. "To Thomas!"

Newt laughed. "You haven't even met him, Octavia, and you are already falling for him?"

I giggled. "No!"

We walked over across the Glade to the two Runners standing around a talking to each other. One had his back to me, and the other was facing me. The dude who I was facing me was an Asian boy, with crazy hair. He was wearing a light blue shirt and some sort of brown thing on his chest. Kind of like a weird beater shirt that was cut in half, even more, and had pockets.

"That Thomas?" I ask Newt.

"No, that's Minho. Thomas is the other guy."

"Oh," I say with a smile.

The Asian boy suddenly starts to walk away. We are getting closer to Thomas. 10 feet. 7 feet. 4 feet. Before Newt or me had the chance to say hi, Thomas suddenly turns around and bumps into me. Hard. I fall on my butt and squint.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," I heard some one say. Thomas.

"Yea, I'm fine," I reply. Thomas holds out his hand and I take it. A weird feeling went down my spine. I got up and looked at Thomas. He was _very_ handsome, if I do say so. I hope he didn't see that I thought that. Dark hair, brown eyes, and that handsome look on his face. I smiled.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"This," Newt said, "is the newcomer, Octavia."

"Octavia. Hi! Again, so sorry!" Thomas said nervously.

"It's fine."

"And... you are a girl?" Thomas asked, or said, I didn't really get that.

"Um... yea, I think I am," I told him, holding up my hair and laughing.

"We don't get girls here in the Glade," Newt informed me.

"Ah," I understood.

There was an awkward silence.

"Thomas," Newt said suddenly.

"Yea?"

"Why don't you go show O around?"

"Oh um, yea I'd love to, I mean, yea, that'd be nice," Thomas managed to get out. He scratched the back of his head.

"Bye, then," Newt said to me and smiled with raised eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

OCTAVIA POV

Thomas showed me everything that day, and introduced me to other Gladers. He showed me where my room is. It was simple. I wooden little place, with a bed and a counter.

I knew where we ate, where we met up for the nights, and where the farms were.

The first job I was doing was the Builder's job. I wasn't great at it. Then the Runner's, which I was obviously very good at.

It has been three weeks. Thomas and I haven't spoken much, but only because of his Runner duties, and my training. He said he has two days off starting tomorrow. As I walked around the Glade, I thought about Thomas. Do I like him? Will I get more close? I brushed the thought away. There was no way. My thoughts were interrupted by some one calling my name.

"Hey, Octavia," Thomas called, as he ran towards me.

"Hey," I said as he caught up.

"So. I was thinking maybe we could hang out?" Thomas let out a huge sigh after he said it.

"Uh...," I teased.

"Oh no. I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No, no," I interrupted. "I was kidding! I'd love to hang out! When and where?"

Thomas answered happily, "Tomorrow night. I will find you."

"Sounds great," I concluded.

"Good," Thomas said. "I'll see you, OK?"

"OK."

***  
Later that day, I went to the building where my room was, and right before I entered I heard Newt talking.

"What do you mean? I'm sure she is gonna love you!" he said.

"I don't know, I was acting weird, and I don't know what to do tomorrow night! I'm so dumb!" It was Thomas.

"Do you like her?" Newt asked.

"Yea, I guess." My heart stopped.

"Be yourself, you are awesome!"

"OK, but I am blaming you if she hates me," Thomas joked.

The night of our "date" with Thomas came. I was very nervous. I brushed out my hair the best I could, and was waiting by my building until I saw him. He was walking towards me, and he was wearing a nice white shirt. His hair was combed, and he had his regular pants on.

"Hey, you look great," he complimented me.

"You, too," I said. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Thomas broke the silence and said, "So, what shall we do tonight?"

I raised my eyebrows at him and grinned. "You don't have anything planned? Wow, you are so great at first dates," I teased. He laughed.

"This is a date?" he asked.

"Could be," I replied quietly.

About an hour later, we were sitting at the edge of the woods. The bonfire was about fifty feet away from us. Everyone was eating and having a good time. Thomas and I were talking about our personalities.

"So you are like, a fast runner?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Yea," I said.

"That's awesome! You could be a Runner!" he said excitedly.

"Well, I'm sure I'd be great at it, but not as great as you," I commented.

"What are you talking about about?"

I looked at him, and poked his arm. "You survived a night with some Grievers!"

"Oh, that," Thomas said with a chuckle. "Newt filled you in?"

"Yep."

"Ah."

We sat there for a moment staring at each other. I wanted to kiss him. I didn't even know how such a wild thought could come across my mind. But it did. Although it was probably Gally's drink I had earlier. Thomas looked away. God dammit, I thought. Definitely the drink. I sat there for a moment and then I couldn't hold it anymore. I put a hand on his cheek, turned him towards me and kissed him. It was a long, calm kiss. It felt so good. I wanted to keep going. Thomas pulled away.

"What was that?" he asked quietly.

"I-I'm really sorry, I-" I was cut off. He leaned in and kissed me. It was so passionate, and romantic. We just kept going. His hands were in my hair and my hands were on his chest. I think it was my happiest time in the Glade.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
GALLY POV

From the moment Octavia arrived in the box, the moment I saw her long hair and her long legs, I knew there was something wrong. And yet, no one agreed with me. The weirdest thing was that she was a _girl._ Something was definitely wrong here. Girls _never_ come to the Glade. I talked to Newt and Thomas, and they both brushed it off like it was nothing. But I felt like she knew something. Something that we didn't already.

The third day she was here in the Glade, I went to talk to her. To see if she knows anything. She was in her room. I knocked on the door, and I heard her sweet voice say, "Come in!"

I opened the door and saw her examining a red, oval rock.

"What's that?" I asked her. She looked at me and laughed. "What?"

"Gally, you are a teenager, this is a _rock_." She continued laughing, even though I didn't see anything funny in it. _Something is weird here._

"Why are you so interested in it then?" I asked her with more harshness in my voice. She stopped laughing, and put on a face that I couldn't quite understand. _Guilt? Horror? I will find out,_ I thought. She put the rock away in her pocket and said, "What's up?"

"Octavia, I wanted to ask you a question." She nodded and motioned for me to sit beside her. I shook my head and asked her if she remembers anything that happened before the Glade.

"Uh, well... I remember..." she trailed off like she was thinking about something. I cocked my head and said, "You remember something, don't you?" She stared into space for a few minutes, and then smiled and looked at me. "Nope. Nothing at all." But I knew with all of my heart she remembered something and wasn't telling me. _I_ will _find out._

"Octavia, let me warn you about something." She was getting a little bit freaked out now, I could see it. For some reason, that made me feel better. "I know you are hiding something. I will figure it out at one point. Now, I know that you started taking an interest in Thomas here, but let me tell you something; you are not to go near him _at all_ until we get out of this shucking Maze! If I see you talking to him, or distracting him from his job in _any_ way, I _will_ banish you, no matter _what_ others tell me!" I yelled the whole thing. Octavia's eyes were getting watery, and I could sense she was about to cry. I gave her one last warning look, and left her alone. I wasn't joking about _one word._

Hey! Thank you for the feedback, EravarFF! If you guys have more suggestions and/or feedback, please comment! I have a lot of stuff in store, and I am really excited to write more! Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to have some Gally in here. I waned to make it longer, but I felt like I needed to make that chapter short and clear, I guess. Thank you so much!

TeenWolfGlader


	5. Chapter 5

OCTAVIA POV

I found the rock while taking a walk through the woods with Thomas after our kiss. It's bright orange color immediately caught my eye and I knelt down to pick it up.

"What's that?" Thomas asked me as I sat on the ground, looking at the rock like it was a diamond. His question broke me out of my concentration, and so I put the rock in my pocket and stood up.

"Nothing. Just a really pretty rock," I told him with a smile. I linked my arm with his and we resumed our walk. Thomas started telling me a story about what happened one time in the Maze, but I wasn't exactly listening. It wasn't just some rock. It was from my past. I remembered.

 _I ran into my mother's room in our small house, and saw her laying on her bed, her face as white as snow._

 _"Mom!" I cried, as I ran over to her cot. Her eyes looked tired as if she hasn't slept in days. She was getting skinnier, as she hasn't eaten, either._

 _"Sweetie, I think you are old enough to know what is happening," she told me through coughs. Sweat was rapidly flowing down my face. I dried my cheeks up with my sleeve. It was unusually hot in the last few weeks._

 _"You will need this information for where you will go," Mom continued._

 _"What? I am not going anywhere!" I exclaimed, confused._

 _"I am sick._ Very _sick. I have a virus. It is called the Flare. I will not be able to survive. You are, thankfully, immune to it. So you will live. That is how Daddy died, Octavia. He was sick, too. I caught the virus from him. Now, you are going to be taken care of, alright? The place you will go to, you will be safe there!" Mom said weakly. Tears were streaming down my face._

 _"Mommy, you are not going to die, and I am not going anywhere!" I repeated. Mom sighed and started moving her right hand to a pocket in her black pants. She reached inside, and pulled out an orange rock. It was an oval, almost perfect, with little dots of black here and there. Mom stretched her hand to me._

 _"This is yours now," she told me with a cough._

 _"What is it?" I ask her. I am sure she knows that I mean 'what is this for'._

 _"Octavia, I found this rock a few days after part of the sun fell on Earth. It is a rock_ from _the sun. It is very important, OK? Take it to where you are going to go."_

 _"Mom, what you just said isn't possible! Part of the sun, what?"_

 _"Honey, please believe me. That is why it is s hot! That explosion, remember? That was it! The sun brought the virus. This rock, brought me luck. It shall bring you luck now," Mom almost whispered._

 _"Luck? Mom, you said you are going to die, how is that luck?" Saying it made it so real, that new tears flowed down my face._

 _"I'm not lucky. But_ you _are! You are immune to the Flare! That is all I care about right now; you." I looked down at the bright orange rock, and then back up at Mom. "I don't want to leave," I said through sobs._

 _"You have to," Mom confirmed. Suddenly, two men dressed in black armor came into the room, with guns by their side._

 _"Octavia Lores, you are coming with us to WICKED headquarters." I cried even harder and tried to break free from the grip of the men's arms, but they were to strong. I yelled for Mom as they took me out of my mother's room, out of my house into the scorching sunlight, into the back of an army car, and away. Further and further from my mother. Into the dessert. Further, and further away._

The orange rock. My mother gave it to me. There is a virus. As we walk through the woods, I continue to recall more things.

 _WICKED. They took me into a huge lab. I was given shots and was asked questions. There was a woman. She was tall, and her blond hair was put into a bun. Her red lips were bright on her pale face. Chancellor Paige._

And then I remembered something worse.

 _After I few months of being with WICKED, or, WCKD, I started to work with them to experiment on the immune to the Flare people. We started sending them up into a Maze with supplies. We tested their brains. We were in search for a cure to the Flare. Our intentions were good, but not to most people. We kept sending them up for years. Until I was sent._

I realized that this was all my fault. Or at least, I was part of the fault. I did this. I helped design the Maze. I helped design the Grievers. I did this. The Gladers were here because of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Before I start the next chapter in Trust Me, I just wanted to point out a mistake I have made; in chapter 4, I wrote that Gally came to talk to Octavia on the third day that she was there. Now, that's incorrect. What I meant, and what I was supposed to write, was that he came to talk to her after 3 weeks that she was here. AFTER Thomas and Octavia kissed, and AFTER Octavia found the orange rock and started remembering stuff. I just wanted to say that in case someone was confused! Now, onto to Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

THOMAS POV

The next few days after Octavia and I kissed, were weird. She didn't talk to me once, or look at me at all. She just ignored me. On the fifth day, I decided to go and look for her. Today, Octavia was working with the Farmers. I jogged over to the Gardens and looked around, trying to find the beautiful brown haired girl. Who was mad at me. Or something like that.

I finally spotted her. She was sitting down on some dying grass, watering the carrots, or the tomatoes. I instantly smiled. The thought and sight of her made me very happy.

"Octavia!" I yelled across the Gardens. She glanced up at me but rapidly turned her gaze back down as if she didn't want anyone to see her looking at me. _Something was definitely off._ I ran over to her, but even as I stopped and tapped her on the shoulder, she pretended I wasn't there.

"Uh, hey, Octavia?" I said quite loudly. She sighed, and then finally turned her head to me. Her pretty blue eyes burned into my brown ones, and I broke eye contact with her. "What?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I was wondering if you could meet me in the woods later today? Where the walls meet? I want to show you something," I told her.

"Thomas, I'm really busy here."

"Please," I begged. She stared at me for a minute, and then whispered, "Fine. But it better be quick!"

"Thanks!" I said to her with a grin. She didn't smile back. _What is going on?_ But I didn't bother asking. I nodded, pivoted on my foot and ran off. I don't remember where. I think I actually wanted to be alone and try to think about all of the reasons Octavia was so mad at me. But I don't remember what happened. Nothing that happened until I was waiting in the woods.

I was sitting with my back against the wall, in the woods in one of the corners of the Maze, patiently waiting for Octavia. I was wondering if she was going to show up. Suddenly, I started thinking if I made a mistake telling her that I wanted to show her something. _Was it too early? She is mad enough already. But what's done, is done._ I waited another fifteen minutes. When I was about to go look for her, I heard rustling in the bushes. Then, Octavia stepped out.

Her brown hair was in a messy bun, and her clothes were ripped and dirty. But I was still looking at the same Octavia I always knew. I think. Her usual smile wasn't on her pretty face, but instead there was a sad, smug look.

I smiled and stood up. "Hey, Octavia." Octavia didn't move. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes looked tired.

"I want to show you a Griever." I stepped towards her and took her hand. I led her to the little window in the wall, and told her to look through it. She hesitated, and I said that the Griever won't hurt her. But I don't think the hesitation came from the Griever. It was almost as though she was guilty. Or at east, she _looked_ like she was feeling guilt. When she looked through the window, I saw something on her face; Nothing. _Nothing._ Not one emotion. Not fear, or worry, or anger. Just... nothing.

"OK, O, seriously, what's going on?" I said in a loud voice. It came out a little bit harsher than how I wanted it to sound. I knew what would make her feel better. I started leaning in, thinking that she would have the same idea, and that she would kiss me, and let her worry fade away. Let all her fears disappear into thin air. But instead she stepped away. Away from me.

"Octavia?"

She stares at me and then says, "Thomas, I don't know how to say this. It kills me to say anything like this at all." Tears were forming in her eyes and I wanted to hug her.

I stepped towards her and started to wrap my arms around her but she pushed me away and said, "No." No. That's all.

"What? Why?" I say, more confused than ever. She was crying now. Hard.

"Octavia, please tell me what is happening. I thought we were happy! What changed in a few days?" I ask her, starting to fell my eyes watering, too.

"Thomas, I like you, and I think that you are a great guy. But... I think it is best that we stay away from each other for a little bit." She barely managed to say the last words without sobs interrupting. It killed me. Broke my heart.

"Why?" I whispered, letting the first tear roll down my burning cheeks. She closed her eyes and shook her head, telling me she didn't want to say. I just stood there for a moment, and then in the quietest voice, I said, "OK." She opened her eyes and stared at me in shock. I stepped back and walked away. I heard more crying as I exited the woods. It wasn't Octavia. Octavia was far away. It was me. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. _Why? Why, why? WHY?! What did I do?_ I sobbed for hours, trying to piece together why Octavia was so mad at me. But no answer came to me. Not one thing that made sense. I won't give up though. Octavia hated me, or... she doesn't hate me, she just doesn't want to be around me. But that won't stop me from going after her. There was no reason for me to be mad at her.

Or so I thought...

 **Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter! I was busy these last couple of weeks, and wasn't able to write! But here it is, Chapter 6! I hope you guys are liking this story. Who is your favorite character? I know there aren't many to choose from, but there will be, in the future! Anyway, thanks for reading, 'till the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

OCTAVIA POV

Thomas left. There was no point in me staying in the woods. I knew Thomas enough to know that there is a chance that he may come back for me. And, I didn't want to be near him. Gally was clear. It killed me to even _think_ about the fact that I listened to him about Thomas, let alone accepted that I did. Holding back more large tears, I trudged back to the clearing. Gladers were walking about, working. No sign of Thomas. I knew I did the right thing. If Thomas ever found out that I was one of the people behind all of... this, he would kill me.

 **Quick note, I am changing stuff up, yes. Thomas ( and anyone else in the Glade ) will not be one of the ones helping WICKED like he has been in the book and movie. Wanted to make that clear! Thanks!**

I knew I couldn't go to my training today, so I ran to my little room and collapsed on the bed, face down. I cried. And cried. And cried more. Thomas was the only thing that made me happy in the Glade. I thought about Newt. Newt was the first person to talk to me. I had to tell him. I didn't know what he would do. But I can't hold it back. I need to tell someone. And the only person I currently trust, other than Thomas, who was currently away, is Newt. I dry my face, and quietly sneak out of my room, and run as fast as I can towards one of the corners of the Maze, where I had spotted Newt. He was sitting on the grass, picking at dandelions, and when he saw me, he smiled. I almost cried at the thought of the mad look that was going to be on this face instead of this beautiful smile. It was eating me alive. But I had to tell him.

"Octavia! I didn't see much of you since I left you with Thomas the day you came! I thought you had training today. You alright?" he asks, happier than I have ever seen him, out of the very little moments I _had_ seen him. I shake my head. He frowns and stands up, so he is eye to eye with me.

"Octavia, are you OK?"

"Newt," I start, thinking of where to begin. "I need to tell you something. I can't hold it in anymore." The first tear escapes.

"Octavia! Tell me, please! What's wrong?" he says in the sweetest voice.

"Newt. I remember. I remember what I did before the Maze. Newt, it's bad. I... I don't know why I did this." He gazed at me. He was also holding my hands, which I didn't even notice.

"Go on."

"I... I remember working... for WICKED. The people who sent us here. Newt, I think I helped design this Maze, the Grievers, everything! Newt, it's horrible! I don't know what to do." Newt stared at me. Then, he released my hands, and let them drop.

"You? You did this? You put all of us through this _hell?!"_ he said, raising his voice with every word. I didn't know he could be like this. "Octavia, do you _know_ how much suffering this Maze has brought us? How many people we have lost to those _damned_ creatures? How many days we have spent, wondering who did this to us, exploring the Maze, and if we could even get out, or if we had to spend the rest of our cursed lives, living here?" I was crying hard by that point. It was true. It was all true.

"Newt-"

"Do you know how I have this limp?" he interrupted. I shake my head. "I hated this pace so much, that one day, I climbed to the top of the bloody Maze, and jumped right off. One of the Runners found me and got me in before the Maze closed. I _hated_ this place, and I still do. And it's _your_ fault!" I was speechless. I even stopped crying. Newt's story shocked me.

"Newt, I was younger. They manipulated me!" I defended myself, no longer bawling.

"Octavia, I think I know you well enough to know that you could have refused. I think you should have known that putting a bunch of people in a bloody Maze, was just wrong. I think you knew better."

"Newt, this isn't you! I have never seen you this aggressive!" I say to him.

"Octavia, the bloody Maze did this to me! And I thought I knew the girl who came up here and fell in love with one of my best friends!" My jaw dropped and I stared at him as his eyes burned into mine.

"I'm sorry," was all I could get out. Newt shook his head, and was about to say something when I heard Gally's loud voice call my name behind me. I looked back. He was getting close.

"Octavia! We need to talk!" he yelled. I turned back and looked at Newt.

"Newt, you can't say anything, OK? I'm really sorry! Just please don't tell him!" I whisper in a pleading tone. He doesn't take his eyes off of me.

"Octavia," Gally says right behind me. He grabs my arm and pulls me away. I see Newt looking at me as I get further and further away from him.

"Gally, let go!" I say in a commanding voice and try to break free. He keeps a firm grip on me. It hurts. He leads me into the woods. Memories with Thomas come to me. We get deeper in. I see the walls in the distance between the trees. As Gally practically drags me through the forest, I spot something on the ground beside a tree. I see some sort of rope, and then a metal thing attached to it. The object's name instantly comes to my mind. _Grappling Hook. What was that doing here? In the middle of the woods?_ We pass the tree and when we are at the walls where the Griever window is, Gally releases me and shoves me towards the stone wall.

"Ow," I complain and rub my arm where Gally was holding me.

"Octavia, you are going to tell me what you are hiding," he says. I am stunned.

"Gally, I don't know-"

"Stop lying! All you have been doing since we got here is lie!" he yells. He starts walking towards me. I take small steps back. The worst happens. My back hits the wall. There is nowhere to go. Gally stops two feet or so from me and says,, "Octavia, don't play with me. I know you are hiding something you don't want anyone to know. Tell me."

"No," I refuse, surprising him and myself.

"Tell me!" he says louder.

"Gally, no," I repeat.

"I didn't want to, but I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way." Before I had a chance to do anything, Gally lunged forwards and before I knew it, his hands were on my neck. I couldn't breathe.

"Octavia, you're going to tell me. If you don't, you die. I'll just pretend to accidentally find you in the woods, dead.

"Gally, please!" I choked. I tried to take his hands off of my neck, but he was too strong.

"Or should I just lock you in the Slammer for the rest of your life? You won't have food. Or water. No one is even going to notice you are there." He continued talking. What he said next made me so angry, that I wanted to kill him myself.

"No, I have the best idea. What if, if you don't tell me your secret, Thomas gets hurt?" I fought harder at the mention of Thomas. "A few punches in the face, maybe even in the gut." I couldn't let Thomas suffer because of me. I loved him to much.

"Fine! Gally, OK!" I accepted. He released me and I fell to the ground, trying to catch my breath. Panting and coughing, I stood up and looked at him. He had a satisfied look on his evil face.

"I did this," I confessed.

"What?"

"I worked for WICKED, the people who sent us here. I helped design all of this crap! I know the way out, but I wish I didn't. It kills me to think that I was part of creating this. I am so sorry! I tried to refuse, but they forced me to do this!" Gally punched me in the face, hard. I stumbled back and touched my aching nose. It was bleeding.

"You are not going to live. I am not letting you out of the Maze, with or without all of us. I can't let you go out there and do whatever WICKED wants you to do." He jumps to grab me again, but I am faster. I turn around and run. I am a fast runner, and I am very thankful for that at the moment. I hear Gally falling and trying to get back up. I stop for a second by the tree where I saw the tool, picked it up, and ran off into the Glade. It _was_ a grappling hook. And I knew just what to do with it.

Entering my room, I grab my small backpack, filling it with the few fruits I had on the floor. An apple, two oranges, and a banana. I put the hook in there too, and then close the bag. I am ready. I am getting out of here. I run out into the Glade, looking up at the sunset. I didn't have much time. Thomas and Minho would already have exited the Maze. I kept sprinting towards the Maze doors. I stopped in front of them. They were huge up close.

"Octavia!" I heard someone calling. I turn around to see Thomas, Newt, and pretty much all of the Gladers, including Gally, running to me.

"Thomas, I know what I am doing. Please leave me alone!" I plead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gally yells, pushing to the front of the crowd.

"Getting out." The Gladers whisper among themselves as I take a step to the Maze.

"Octavia, no!" Thomas yells running to me. "This is crazy!" The booming sound of the Maze came. The doors were closing. I had to do this. Now, or never. I started running, but Thomas grabbed me and picked me up, preventing me from going anywhere.

"No! Thomas, let go of me! Let, go!" I fought. I broke free, and fell to the ground with a THUMP. Quickly getting up, I dashed to the doors, and ran right in between as they were getting tighter and tighter. Just as they were about to close, I jumped into the Maze. I escaped. I made it.

I lay on the ground for an hour. It was getting really dark now. I slowly got up, and realized that I was crying. _I did what I had to do._ As I stood up, a sharp pain exploded in my left knee. I knew it will pass. It was almost unbearable.

I pulled my backpack off of my shoulders, and set it down on the stone. In the distance, I heard a screeching sound. Grievers. I took out the grappling hook, and put my bag back on. Untying the knot the ropes were in, I thought about my plan. _Sleep up on top of the Maze, get out in the morning._ But something told me that it was going to be _much_ harder than I though it would be.

And I was right.


	8. Chapter 8

"No!" I yelled as the doors to the Maze doors closed. I ran over to them and started banging on the stone. I was calling Octavia's name, wondering if she could hear me. The other Gladers stood in silence with their head down. One by one, they started to leave. Soon enough, there was no one left except Newt and me. I turned around and slowly slid down until I was sitting on the grass. I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. I didn't even care if Newt was watching me and laughing his shuck head off. This was an okay time for me to cry.

"Thomas, let's go," Newt said, and put a hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away as harshly as I could. "Why are you mad at me, mate?"

"You could have done something. You could have said something and tried to convince her to not go out there! But you stood there like she meant nothing to you!" I accused Newt.

"I just didn't know what to do," Newt said quietly.

"Why didn't you talk to her?" I asked him, my voice muffled because of my hands.

"I knew she had a good reason." I couldn't believe him. I lifted my head from my wet palms and looked at Newt with a shocked look.

"And that makes it okay for her to go out there and kill herself?" I raised my voice with every word. Newt was silent. I knew he was hiding something. There was an answer to why he didn't save Octavia. I stood up and punched him so hard in the face that I saw blood come out of his nose. Furious, I stomped away. I was going to have a word with Gally.

-

Gally was where we usually have the fire at night. He was setting something up for tonight, which I assumed was a goodbye to Octavia. At least, I hoped.

"Hey, Gally," I called him. He turned his head and when he saw me, he said something to another Glader and then came over to me.

"What's up?" he asked me casually like nothing crazy happened today.

"Uh, 'what's up'? I'll tell you what's up! Octavia just randomly decided to go out into the Maze at night without telling anyone. She is out there with the Grievers and she might already be dead, that's what's up!" I said in a frustrated tone.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Gally asks me, crossing his arms.

"You had something to do with it," I blame him. He chuckles, and then says, "Thomas, why would you think that?"

"Because I saw the look on your face when you told Newt and I about your concern with Octavia. You didn't like her. You knew something was wrong. You wanted Octavia out of here as fast as you could get rid of her, Gally," I told him. I was surprised at how quickly and confidently the words flew out of my mouth. Gally smiled.

"Yes, I suppose I did have something to do with it." My jaw dropped in shock. I was right.

"Tell me all about it," I demanded.

"Thomas, I think you are going to be quite upset if I tell you."

"Tell me," I repeated, more sharp this time.

"OK, OK. It turns out, Thomas, that Octavia was one of the people behind all of this. The Maze, those monsters out there. Everything. She was one of the ones who put us into this. She put you into this, Thomas. I confronted her in the woods and made her tell me her secret. It took some time, but when I said that I would hurt you if she didn't tell me, she broke. She said that this was partly her fault. I told her that I would lock her up and let her die in the Slammer, but she escaped. I guess she made the decision to die herself. But then I realized that if she was one of the ones who created the Maze, then she knew the way out. So I shouldn't have let her leave. Maybe I should have made her tell us the way out, and then kill her. But I didn't think of that." I was shocked. What Gally just told me was startling. I didn't believe one word.

"You are lying," I said to him, and crossed my arms.

"No, Thomas, I'm not. Too bad she lied to you. I knew she liked you a lot. Anyway, I hope to see you at the fire tonight." He gave me one more look and then went back to his work. I didn't trust him.

That night at the fire was probably the most silent night in the Glade. No one was as happy or as chatty as usual. The Gladers occasionally got up and said some nice things about Octavia. They all said it like she was dead. But I knew that she wasn't. She had to be alive.

Newt got up once. All heads turned to the British boy. I expected him to say something more meaningful than the other Gladers, but it was just as ordinary. I wanted to say something, but at the same time I didn't. I didn't want to believe that she was dead. It was quiet for a while after Newt spoke. Some people went off to bed, others stayed and fell asleep around the flame. I sat on the grass against a log thinking about Octavia until my eyes were closing, and I let sleep take over.

I awoke with a gasp. My terrible dream ended right as Octavia was about to be eaten by a hungry Griever. I shook the image away and looked around. The sun was just barely visible above one of the stone walls. The Gladers were still sleeping. The majority of them were still here. The fire died a long, time ago, and smoke was rising from the pit. Newt was leaning against a large log, also sleeping. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard an ear piercing shriek coming from the Maze doors. I turned my head to the doors so fast, I pulled a muscle in my neck. Octavia. She was alive. Then, to my horror, I heard the clanging of machinery and roaring. Griever. The noises woke all of the Gladers up. They stared at the Maze doors, which were, unfortunately, still closed. But I wasn't going to just sit around. I stood up and started sprinting towards the doors. I heard the Gladers, including Newt and Gally, call my name behind me to stop and come back. But I didn't listen.

I ran as fast as I could until I was close to the Maze doors. I came to a stop, and listened for another sound, something to tell me where Octavia was and what condition she was in. Other than the footsteps from the Gladers approaching behind me, there wasn't anything to hear.

"No," I whispered to myself. She couldn't be dead. Suddenly, to my relief, I hear Octavia. She is screaming. The weird thing is, is that the scream is coming from the _top_ of the Maze.

"How is she up there?" someone said. I turned around to see all of the Gladers in a bunch, all looking up in astonishment. I looked back up and called Octavia's name. Nothing except Griever noises. I try again. And again. And again. Someone in the crowd tells me it's not working, but I try anyway. And I'm glad that I did.

"Thomas!" Octavia calls from the top of the Maze. Though it's faint, I know what she is saying. I have no idea how to help her though. I turn to everyone and start talking.

"Does anyone have any idea how Octavia got up there?" I ask. All I get are negative answers. "OK, do we have anything to get up there?" Same results.

"Well, there must be-" I am interrupted by gasps and screams from the Gladers. I turn and look up. I see Octavia at the top of the Maze, losing her balance. She is going to fall off any second. I call her name, and watch her dodge the Griever that is attacking her. She seems to be doing great until the Griever out-smarts her and goes the same way she goes to avoid it. She yelps, and the Griever pushes her off of the edge. Everything happens in slow motion for me. I watch the brown-haired girl plummet 50 feet down at a very high speed. I hear her calling my name multiple times. She gets louder as she gets closer. I jump at the last second to catch her, and I get somewhere in between failing and succeeding. She drops in to my arms so fast that I tumble to the hard ground and pain erupts inside of me. I can feel my face bleeding and my legs aren't broken, but they are experiencing more pain than they ever have. My elbows are also feeling major pain, and so are my hands. I seem to be OK, though. It's Octavia I'm worried about.

I lift my head from the grass to see Octavia laying on her back in front of me. She looks horrible. Her face is covered in bleeding cuts and bruises, some dried up, some still in action. A gash in her forehead is fresh. Her hands are fine, other than some scratches. The worst part is her body. Octavia's shirt is ripped up, and her stomach reveals more flesh. The biggest wound is still bleeding and her legs are also in bad shape. Her ankle may be broken, but I can't tell from this angle. I quickly sit up, trying to ignore the pain that is running through me right now. I go to Octavia and put her face in my hands. She is unconscious.

"Medjack!" I call for help. Some Gladers come and help get Octavia to the healing shack. I'm not allowed to come, even though I beg them. I am left behind. I stand in one spot and look at Octavia, limp and lifeless, getting carried away. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and before I realize anything, I am getting punched in the face by Gally. Gladers start yelling and they restrain Gally from hitting me again.

"Thomas, you just _had_ to let her live, huh? You had to be the hero, who saves the girl!" Gally yells. "I warned you about her, Thomas!"

"You lied!" I howled. "Newt, tell him. He lied about Octavia. He said that Octavia was one of the ones who created of all of this and put us in here! Tell him that it's not true, Newt." When Newt didn't say anything, I twisted my head to look at him, and saw him staring at me with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Thomas, I'm sorry, I-" I interrupted him. "Newt, you serious? Are you seriously going to believe this _psycho?"_ Newt was about to say something else, but I held up a hand to silence him. "I don't care. You are like him." I saw the hurt look on Newt's face. I didn't like to look at him like that, but him trusting Gally about Octavia was unbelievable. I ran off to the healing shack to go see Octavia. I hoped that Newt and Gally were lying. They had to have been.


	9. Chapter 9

OCTAVIA POV

I'm floating.

Actually, I can't really tell. Everything around me is black. I can't move or speak. It's like I don't know how.

My arms are outstretched on both sides. My legs are straight and I'm looking...straight ahead? Like I said, I can't see anything.

I can't even seem to be able to move my eyes anywhere. It feels like they are moving, but everything is the same. I don't see the edge of my stretched hand. That scares me. _Am I dead? No. Maybe? Yes. No! I can't be. I...oh my god I'm dead. I fell. From a high place. Is this death? Is this the afterlife? I don't like it. It's...dark and weird and boring. I fell and Thomas caught me. Or...he didn't. Did he? I touched the ground anyways. I know I probably really injured myself bad. No. Well, yeah. But it doesn't really matter. I died. I think I did. I couldn't have survived. Really?_

I floated in the darkness or whatever for what seemed like ages before I started to feel a weird tickle. I can't tell where the tickle is coming from. I don't laugh. It's just weird. Then I wake up.

THIRD PERSON VIEW

Octavia woke up to a loud bang. Her eyes flashed open and light filled her pupils. Octavia turned her head to the right. There was Frypan, having that 'oops' expression on his face. Pots and pans littered the ground beside his feet.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It was an accident. How are you?" Octavia propped herself on one elbow, and immediately lay back down, as the pain was unbearable.

"I feel terrible." She groaned and looked at Frypan again. "What happened to me?"

"Oh, it is a shucking miracle you survived! You fell of that huge wall out there! I'm tellin' ya, you should have died! But no, Thomas had to jump out and catch you and you landed better than you would've on your own. Thomas shuckin' saved ya." Octavia remembered. She sighed and tried to push down the disappointment that was growing inside of her. She wasn't complaining that she survived, but that her plan has failed. To get out. Gally was out to kill her, and...Thomas. Oh god, was he going to hurt him? _No. I won't let him._

Octavia was angrier than ever that she couldn't move. Frypan has told her that her injuries would take weeks, months even, to heal so she could move around right. She had been there for a few days, and some cuts on her face and body healed, some still needed more time.

Thomas came to visit while she was asleep, or so she was told, and Octavia asked Clint, the med-jack, to go and fetch him for her.

Thomas arrived quicker than she had expected. She smiled at him more brightly than she ever had. Thomas sat down next to her little so-called-bed, and put his warm hand on Octavia's cheek. He laughed. She was alive, and he couldn't be happier. He had saved her.

"Hey," Octavia said quietly.

"Hi." Thomas took his hand away and instead went to grab hers. She wrapped her fingers around hers tightly and gazed at him. The boy who saved her life. She owed him everything. Octavia couldn't thank him enough. Thomas leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips. It felt like the best thing that has happened to her in a long time.

"Why?" Thomas suddenly asked, breaking the growing silence between them.

"What?" Octavia asked. But she knew perfectly well.

"Why did you want to leave?" Octavia stared at him. _Should I tell him? He'll hate me. But I can't just lie, can I? Or...I need to._ Octavia asked for Clint to leave, and he did. When Thomas and her were alone in the small shack, Octavia started to cry softly. Thomas was so surprised, he pressed his cheek against hers and tried to calm her down. His face against hers did relax her, but it was probably the last touch she was getting from him. Ever. After Thomas finds out, there will be no going back.

"Thomas," Octavia said, whispering. Thomas moved away. "You are not going to like it." Thomas nodded, obviously not believing her. That made her even more upset; him thinking that the problem wasn't so bad, but then he would end up hating her.

"Okay...so...," she paused, thinking about what to start with. "Thomas...I did this." Thomas's soft smile turned into a frown. "What?" he said.

"I helped design the Maze, and the Grievers, and everything. I know the end to the Maze, I know everything. I...put you here. I work for WICKED." She let out a huge sigh after that. Thomas let go of her hand and backed away, but he didn't take his eyes off of her for a second.

"So Gally was right," he muttered. Octavia's eye let a tear roll down her boiling red cheeks. She spotted a metal bar sticking out of the wall next to her, and she grabbed hold of it. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, and it was the worst pain she had ever felt. Once she was sitting, the pain loosened, and her muscles relaxed. Thomas stood up. He looked down at Octavia with hate in his eyes.

"But worst of all, Octavia," Thomas paused for effect, "Was that you lied to me. About everything." Octavia's heart shattered into a million pieces at that moment.

"Thomas, I _just_ found out. I-"

"But even _then_ you didn't tell me." Octavia had no words. "I'm sorry." That was all she could say.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why."

"Thomas, I just don't know, I was trying to protect you!"

"Octavia, you weren't protecting me, you were lying to me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You meant to lie."

"I'm sorry," Octavia repeated.

"I don't care." Those words hurt Octavia more than the fall.

"Thomas, I know that-"

"I said, I don't-"

"But-"

"I DON'T CARE," Thomas yelled. Octavia was shocked. He yelled. At her. Like...right at her. Thomas gave Octavia one more glare and stomped out of the shack.

Thomas looked like he could kill someone right at that moment when Newt saw him storm out of the medical shack.

"Great," he mumbled to himself. Newt called after Thomas but Thomas didn't answer. Pretended like he didn't hear him.

"Thomas!" he yelled louder. No response.

"THOMAS!" Newt hollered.

"WHAT?" Thomas bellowed as he turned around and looked Newt right into the eyes.

"Tommy, what's wrong with ya?" Newt asked as he caught up with his troubled friend.

"You were right," Thomas admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Octavia lied. About...everything." Newt nodded.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. Thomas thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I don't know." He was quiet. Thomas was upset and Newt could see it.

"Well, we could use her," Newt suggested. When Thomas gave him a confused look, Newt explained. "She's the only one who could really get us out of this living hell, right?" Thomas understood and bobbed his head up and down.

"But we can't yet," Thomas said. Newt could almost sense excitement in his voice.

"Why?" Newt wondered out loud.

"New Greenie tomorrow!" Thomas said with a smile. Newt grinned and said, "Oh, yeah! New little person. Huh, it's gonna be a hell of a day."

"I don't know about Octavia. I guess she can't really go anywhere for now, so she can't run off. She stays here. Hostage or not," Thomas told Newt. His friend was happy to agree.

"Trust me, she isn't going anywhere."

 **Hey guys! Kinda quick chapter! Next chapter will be more detailed, I promise. I have to work on my Teen Wolf FanFic, Stiles is Gone, so I will be busy with that, also. Thanks for reading!**

 **TeenWolfGlader**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It's been a while! I hope you are still with me. School started and...you know. But anyway, here is Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!**

THOMAS POV

There was a new person coming up today. Everyone knew. It was going to be the first one after Octavia.

Octavia.

The thought of her angered me. She was still in the healing shack, getting stronger. I sat at the edge of the woods, staring at the concrete square in the middle of the Glade, with the metal gates leading to darkness in the center. It was a quiet afternoon. Birds sang in the back round, and I felt at peace, even though my head was screaming. I sighed and thought about the possibilities.

Girl. Guy. Insane girl. Insane guy. Nice girl. Nice guy.

Different combinations swam through my head, and I laughed to myself. I didn't know why, but it felt good. I don't remember the last time I laughed. It was almost like a distant memory, coming back to me.

I saw Newt in the distance, walking over to me. I waved, and I watched him wave back.

"Hey," he said as he reached me. Newt sat down beside me and stared in the same direction. "Thinking about the Greenie?" I nodded.

"I'm also thinking of what he could be like. Or she." Newt snickered at 'she'.

"It sounds so normal when you say that, like we have gotten shes in here our whole life." Newt was right. It wasn't a surprise whenever someone talked about the Greenie being a 'she'.

"How is Octavia?" I asked. There was no emotion in my voice. I didn't feel bad for Octavia, as rude as that sounds. I was just curious. I didn't see her since our...argument yesterday.

"That's exactly what I came here to talk to you 'bout," Newt said in a concerned voice. I twisted my head and stared at him. What was wrong?

"She uh...Tommy, she is completely healed." I opened my mouth in shock. Healed? That's not possible. It has been one day. Just one.

"Healed?" I asked in confusion.

"All the way. One hundred percent." I looked away.

"But that's not possible."

"It's true. I went to check on her this mornin' and when I opened the door, she was sittin' on the bed, with this dazzled look on her face. All her scars and broken bones and that shuck has disappeared." I knew that Newt was telling the truth, but I had a hard time accepting it. It broke all of the laws of science. At least, from what I knew.

"I want to go see her," I declared. Newt shot a look at me. I was surprised myself.

"Why? I thought that was the last thing you want to do."

"I need to know what the hell is going on. She worked for the people that put us here, so she may know something." Newt was going to speak, but stopped himself and nodded. I jumped to my feet and sprinted to the healing shack.

Octavia was there when I skidded to a stop in front of the door. She was standing right next to it. And what I saw shocked me.

She was fine.

Her face no longer contained bleeding scratches and gashes. Her hair was in a messy bun, and her clothes were clean and together. They weren't bloody and ripped from injuries. Her ankle wasn't broken, and she seemed to be walking just fine.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, almost in disgust.

"I don't know," Octavia replied. Her voice was like always, sweet and normal-pitched. She smiled at me like her answer and my question meant nothing.

"Octavia, stop it. Tell me why all of a sudden you're well and...not dying."

"Thomas, I don't know what happened. I woke up this morning like this. Nothing hurt. Nothing was bleeding. None of my injuries were there. It's like they never existed." I didn't dare to show a hint of emotion in my face.

"But it doesn't make sense."

"Thomas, I want to say I'm sorry for what I did. I know I should have told you about everything, but I was confused. I di-" Octavia was interrupted by a holler coming from behind me. I pivoted on my foot and turned around. Gally was storming over to me and he didn't look happy. I stepped in front of Octavia and put on a brave face.

"Get out of the way Thomas, she needs to die!" he yelled as he got close.

"Gally, calm down!"

"How is she not dead? Yesterday she was on the verge of dying, and now it's like nothing ever happened! She needs to go."

"Gally!" I shouted. He stops feet in front of me. "Okay, first you say that she can't escape because she knows how to solve the Maze, and then after I save her, you say she needs to die. Make up your shuck mind, Gally!"

"Okay, then we kill her after she tells us the way out." Gally took a step forwards and Octavia gasped.

"Can we please let her live? What if when we get out, there will be something that we can't do, and then Octavia will be the only person to be able to solve it. It won't help if she is dead, right?" Gally considered this for a moment, and then with all of his strength, he shoved me aside and looked Octavia straight in the eye. I stumbled, but then motionless, I watched Gally's every move. I was ready to tackle him if he tried anything. I was more angry than ever at Octavia, but I wasn't letting her get hurt.

"You listen up. If there is anything, anything, that you know that can help us, and you aren't telling me, then you will end up dead. Mark my words." Octavia nodded fast, as if slowing down will change Gally's mind.

"Uh, guys?" I said, awkwardly. Both of the Gladers glanced at me. "The new Greenie is coming soon, so we should probably start heading to the Box." Gally glared at me, shot one more chilling look at Octavia, and then turned around and stomped off towards the Box. Octavia sighed in relief, and then gazed at me.

"Thanks," she whispered. I forced a small smile, and then started towards the concrete square with metal gates. I heard Octavia behind me, walking through the tall grass. I was glad she wasn't right beside me.

The Box didn't come up for another twenty minutes. All of the Gladers huddled around the Gates in silence, waiting. No one spoke. Once in a while, people would cough or clear their throats, sometimes drawing attention from others.

Time stretched on.

Then, finally, the sirens blared. Gladers around me jumped in surprise, but I calmly stood up and glanced down the hole through the gates. At first there was nothing, but then I saw it. The big metal box getting closer and closer. It was so far away. I never even thought how deep the Box hole is.

It flew up and up until it reached the top, and stopped abruptly. Newt and Gally opened the metal gates, and Gally jumped inside. There was a boy in front of me, so I craned my neck to see past him.

The new Greenie was a guy. He had ginger hair and from where I stood, it looked like he had hazel eyes. He was wearing a plain, loose green shirt and some dark pants. The Greenie's shoes were simple runners. He was pretty attractive, as weird as it sounds.

"Hey, Greenie!"

"Nice hair!"

"I love your pants!"

"Do you remember your name?"

Gladers asked questions left and right and I tried to hush them, but they were too excited. Gally stepped up and yelled, "HEY!" That silenced every single one of them. Gally turned back to the obviously frazzled boy. He was probably around my age, though I couldn't tell.

"Hi. Do you know your name?" Gally asked in a more gentle tone. The boy nodded.

"I'm Nick," he announced. He sounded like a regular teenage guy. I was liking him. But then what he said next made my heart skip a beat.

"I want Thomas." People around me gasped and stepped away from me. Everyone's eyes were strained on me. I took a step back and then twisted my body. I was about to make a break for it. I heard screams and shouts and out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone trying to snatch my arm, but missing by inches. I was almost out of range when someone grabbed my shoulders and prevented me from going anywhere. I wanted to slip of the person's grip or confuse them somehow, but the person turned me around to face the Box, and I realized he was too strong.

Gally got out of the Box and strolled to me. I didn't like the look on his face one bit.

"What the hell, Thomas?" he hollered.

"I have no idea what this guy is talking about," I argued. Disagreements fled through the crowd. Then, Nick came up behind Gally, and I turned my gaze to him.

"Dude, what's up? Why do you know me?"

"You're...from my past." That shocked me.

"Your past? Why me? Why not somebody else?"

"I don't make the rules."

"What rules?" Nick was getting more and more on my nerves.

"You're important."

"How?"

"I can't tell you."

"TELL ME!" I lost it. I jumped out of the Glader's grip and pushed Gally aside. I tackled Nick and pinned him to the ground. He didn't even seem scared. Just...slightly surprised. I was about to punch him in the face, but Gally pulled me up and I started swinging at air.

"Thomas, calm down!" Newt ordered from somewhere. I continued punching air, when Gally's fist connected with my face. That brought me back to my senses. Every Glader stared at me like I just killed someone and they'd be next. Gally let go of me once I settled down, and I looked at my hands.

"Sorry. I...kinda lost it there for a second."

"Ya think?" Gally shouted. Silence followed for a few minutes. I wasn't comfortable with all of the eyes on me, so I pivoted on my foot and bolted to the woods. I heard my name being called behind me, but I didn't stop. I dashed into the woods and did not pause until I reached the walls. I stopped abruptly and my legs were burning. I stumbled to the stone walls and collapsed onto the soft grass.

I don't know how long I sat there. Hours, for all I know. Dusk started falling, and slowly, the light was fading. Things became darker and somehow creepier. I sat in the corner, knees up at my chest and hands wrapped tightly around them.

It was silent until I heard rustling in the bushes to my left. I twisted my head so fast that I pulled a muscle in my neck. The noises were getting louder. I stood up and was ready to make a run for it when Nick stepped out into the vague lighting.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just checking in," he replied. He had a smirk on his face that I didn't like.

"Why am I so important?" Nick didn't say anything for a moment. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

"Thomas, there are a lot of things you don't understand yet." Those words creeped me out. Nick was slowly making his way to me.

"Stop playing games and answer me!" I yelled. He laughed and then stuck his hand into his left pocket. He then pulled a cylinder shaped thing. I noticed that it had some sort of writing on it, but I couldn't see. It was small, and seemed to have a button on the top. Nick was a few feet away from me.

"You see, things are really messed up in the world. And we believe you are the key."

"Who's 'we'?"

"There are so many others," Nick continued, ignoring Thomas's question, "And Thomas, you may ask why it's you and not someone else. I don't know, something makes you special." Nick was just a foot away now. He smiled.

"And we need you now." Before I knew it, Nick was jamming the object into my neck. It was like a needle. It pricked me and only hurt for a second. I fell to my knees and slapped at Nick's hand, trying to get him off of me.

"It's gonna hurt more if you struggle."

Then the pain came.

I cried out as my head throbbed and screamed harder than ever. It was like hammers smashing it at once. I felt my it hit the ground and the needle-or whatever it was-leave my neck. It was both relieving and painful at the same time.

"Don't worry, Thomas," Nick said. Only to me, it sounded like it was miles and miles away. Like an echo. My vision became hazy and I saw spots swim around.

And then it was black.


	11. Chapter 11

THIRD PERSON POV

"Okay, I don't understand why everything weird that happens here somehow connects to Thomas," Gally exclaimed. All of the Keepers sat in the Council shack, discussing the latest news.

"Octavia wasn't connected to him in any way," Newt suggested.

"I'm sure there's something," Gally fought. "He may be dangerous. We shouldn't have let Nick talk to him last night."

"Gally, he'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" Frypan asked.

"Um, I don't know, Thomas will kill him? Did you not notice how Thomas freaked out yesterday? It was totally foolish for us to let him go!"

"Alright, if anything happens, we can lock Tommy up, but for now, we need to trust him."

"I won't ever trust him, Newt."

"Fine. How 'bout we all go and find Tommy right now. We know where his little spot is. That's where he always goes when he wants to be alone. It makes sense. Let's go." At that, the Keepers got to their feet and started out of the building. It was a quiet day. Nobody really spoke after yesterday's incident. The Keepers looked like outsiders-this big group walking in the middle of a deserted field, making their way to the dense forest.

"I wonder why it always has to be Thomas," Minho said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Gally asked, unnecessarily.

"Well, a girl shows up and she likes Thomas, none of us. She leaves, and then Thomas saves her. _He's_ the one she lies to first, despite her feelings. And then Nick comes up and announces that he knows Thomas, ans then Thomas freaks out. It's _always_ him."

"I agree, which is why I think he isn't safe. We need to find out why everything goes back to him."

"What do you think?" Newt asked Gally.

"I'm not sure. I don't think it's anything small, though." Newt nodded and looked ahead. The woods were near. He took a deep breath and whispered to himself, "Oh Tommy, who are you?"

"Guys, look!" someone yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at the forest. There was someone running. The figure was getting bigger as it got closer. No one could make out who it was until whoever it was until the figure was a few meters from them.

"Nick!" Gally shouted. The boy seemed to be out of breath. He skidded to a stop in front of the Gladers. He was panting harder than ever as he dropped to his knees.

"Gu-uys," he managed. Newt and Gally got onto one knee and Newt put a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick, what's happened?" Frypan asked.

"Th-thom-mas."

"Thomas? Something about Thomas?" Gally questioned. Nick raised a hand and gave a thumbs-up to say 'yes'.

"Okay, um...did anything bad happen?" Newt asked, wanting answers. Something else happened with Thomas. Newt needed _answers. Why was Thomas so important?_

"He...he, uh..." Nick seemed to be getting better. His breathing stabilized, and he stood up, Gally and Newt followed. "He vanished."

"I don't get it." Everyone sat in a circle, listening to Nick's astonishing story. The scorching sun was slowly setting, and darkness sneaked on them. "Tell us again."

"Sure. Thomas and I were talking, figuring things out, and then he just disappeared into thin air."

"Just like that?" Newt asked with a raised eyebrow. Nick nodded. It was so crazy. Some Keepers were shaking their heads. They didn't believe that someone could vanish without a trace.

"Well, if we had doubts about Thomas being special, not anymore," Gally sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"It doesn't make sense, Nick," Minho admitted.

"What, you think I'm lying?" Nobody said anything. "Look, I am telling you what happened, okay?"

"Nick, just leave us and go relax for a bit. We need to discuss this." Nick jumped to his feet before Gally could finish his sentence. He walked away from the group with a smile on his face. Nick stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He opened it up, and read over and over again what it said.

 _Meet me in the spot after you did it to him._

 _-Octavia_

Octavia sat against the wall of the towering maze wall in the woods. She laughed. From what Thomas had told her, this must have been one f the most visited places in the Glade. At least by him. Darkness was falling upon the Glade, and she was becoming worried. Nick wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Had he not did what the letter asked?_ Octavia brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them as much as she could.

Something in her pocket pressed against her hip bone, and she brought her knees down to take whatever it was out of her pocket. Her fingers curled around something in the shape of a circle, and Octavia unfolded her fingers, pulled her hand back out. It was that rock that she had found. Memories rushed into her head like waves onto a sandy beach. That's when she remembered why she was really-

A rustle in the bushes snapped Octavia back to reality. She leaped to her feet and froze. The noises were getting closer. She didn't move. A shadowed figure appeared in the woods. Octavia understood who it was when she looked closer.

"Nick, come out," Octavia said, annoyed. Nick stepped out of the brush, roaring with laughter.

"I really scared 'ya, didn't I?"

"That took a long time, what the hell happened?" Octavia asked, grinning.

"Those guys wouldn't let me go. They made me repeat the story over and over again because they didn't believe me."

"So it worked?"

"What?"

"Thomas..."

"Yeah, I managed to do it to him. Everything worked out the way it was supposed to." Nick took small steps towards Octavia while they spoke.

"So, what now? Do we continue dong this, or do we get back to headquarters?" Octavia asked. She tried to ignore Nick getting closer to her every second.

"I don't know, I'm sure that they'll contact us soon. But after what you did, I think they will let us stay."

"...What I did?" Octavia wondered, cocking her head to the left slightly.

"Yeah. You kissed Thomas, told Gally that you worked for WICKED, went into the Maze, and jumped off. You're doing great."

"Okay, everything before the rock was real. I _did_ have feelings for Thomas. _After_ that, well-I'd say that was an act."

"Why'd you tell Gally you worked for WICKED? Nick asked. That wasn't part of the plan.

"It kind of just came to me, I didn't know what to say. The words flew out of my mouth. Besides, we'll have to get out of this place sooner or later, anyway."

"Well, control what flies out of your mouth. We can't let secrets like that escape. Not yet. But jumping off? You should be glad we healed you, or else you would have died."

"Thanks for that, by the way. Oh, and why didn't my memories stay with me when I got here? You remembered everything. It took some time for me to find that rock."

"Sorry. System failure. But you did good. You are _such_ a great actress." Octavia smiled and kissed Nick. She waited for this moment ever since her memories came flying back to her.

"So, we just keep up the act, and we'll be good."

"Yup," Nick smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Nothing else mattered at the moment. Nothing at all.


	12. Chapter 12

THOMAS POV  
One second, I'm in the woods, wondering why all of the odd things that happen in the Glade relate to me. The next, Nick comes up to me and starts a conversation. And then I am being tranquilized, or something like that. But after that, nothing is clear.

My eyes seem to be open, but I can't tell because it is as dark as it would be if you close your eyes in the darkest room. I turn my head, and I feel my neck twisting, so I know I'm looking around. I don't see anything at all. The other direction doesn't reveal a thing.

And then I look down. I see my body, still in the dirty Glader outfit. I try to move, and fail. Unlike everything else, it is clear that I am held down by something. There is a force acting on my body unmistakably from rope or tape.

Using my voice is useless. I either can't talk or don't hear myself do it. I just float in nothingness.

And then pain abruptly rips through me.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thomas, wake up! Thomas, stop it!" someone yells. I can tell it's a female screaming. I can feel myself shaking, trying to get up, but I am strapped down. My eyes burst open. The room I am in is small and dim, the only light is coming from a half-out light bulb above me. I look to my left, and see a girl standing there, with a terrified face. She had dark hair and red lips. She was around my age, but I couldn't tell exactly.  
Suddenly, my back arched up and a holler escaped my mouth. And then my back comes smashing down on a hard, solid surface, making me yelp in pain. But I relax, let my muscles calm down, and I take deep breaths. Everything hurts. Limbs are screaming and my head is going through unimaginable hurt.

"Are you alright?" the girl asks. Her voice startles me, and I look at her. She doesn't look as mesmerized as before, and that-weirdly-makes me happier. She steps closer to me, and I can smell cinnamon. The smell reminds me how hungry I am and I push away the thoughts of food. My stomach rumbles.

This room just contains the bed I am in, a tiny chair in the corner, and a big threatening metal door to my right.

"Uh, I guess so. My back...ow." I scrunch up my face.

"Well, you're good now."

"What happened?" I ask.

"You mean, you don't remember...anything?" she asks me. It's like she is disappointed somehow. Or...angry. Her face contains numerous emotions; probably comes with being a girl who just saw me act like a psycho.

"Sorry, no."

"Well, you'll find out soon enough."

"Who are you?" A look of hurt flashes across this girl's face. It's like she knows who I am and I am supposed to know all about her, too. But...I don't.

"You really don't remember me?" I stay quiet. I try my best to search her pretty face, to try and grasp the tiniest detail that could lead me to the answers. But I am tumbling down a cliff. And there is nothing for me to grab.

"I'm...a friend."

"What's your name?" I add some annoyance into my tone. This girl needs to answer some questions, or else...what? What am I gonna do, scream until she faints? Put her down with my speech?

"Soon, Tom. Soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN THE GLADE-OCTAVIA POV

Even though the object of this mission into the Glade-Thomas-is gone, I have to continue with my act. Nobody can suspect anything, or else we are screwed. Nick is near me, his breathing is steady, and I watch his chest rise and fall from the other side of the room. The darkness outside that pours itself into the Homestead doesn't stop me from staring at Nick's rather attractive features.

And at that, my thoughts go back to Thomas. What I had with him-even though it was an act-did influence my feelings. But Nick was always with me. Ever since the very beggining. Ever since I was brought into the WCKD compound. All these years, we watched Gladers evolve together. And I've known Thomas for about a month.

It was crazy for me to have any positive feelings for him. Well-okay, yes, he is the best subject for the cure, and yes, he is gonna do that "save the world" crap. But positive feelings as in...well, love. When Gally threatened to hurt Thomas back when I first got my memories back, what saved him were feelings of love. And I'm not supposed to have those feelings for him. I was warned about that before I was sent to the Maze.

But yet I disobeyed the rules. Nick cleared his throat and turned onto his side on the couch, away from me. I broke my gaze and stared down into my hands. I wondered about how Thomas was doing, whether or not he made it safely.

My eyes drooped on that thought, and I let them close completely. I slowly drifted off to sleep, and the message began...

 _I am back at WICKED. I stand in my little room, with my bed off to one side, and the door on the other. I look around, and I start panting, but not from exhaustion; from panic. I run to the metal door, and twist the handle that had a doodle of a tree on it-I remember drawing it years earlier._

 _The door swings open and I sprint outside. But instead of there being a narrow hallway with the lack of windows, I tumble into a dark void. I scream and watch as the door to my room shrinks as I get further and further away. And then at one point, my feet gently touch an invisible floor, and I stick my hands out for balance. I look around, and I only see darkness. It's always darkness._

 _But then something in front of me blurs and a shape appears in front of me. I see it take the form of a human, and I understand who it is. Shapes turn to blurry figure, and then it comes into focus._

 _"Chancellor Paige?" I say in a raspy voice. I clear my throat and try again. The shape takes the full transformation. A tall woman in a white doctor's outfit with her blond hair pulled into a bun and her lips a striking red color stands in front of me._

 _"Hello, Octavia," she says peacefully._

 _"Where am I? Am I..." I trail off._

 _"Oh, no. You're still in the Glade, this is just a message from us to you."_

 _"Okay, what happened?" And then it comes to me. "Wait, is Thomas..."_

 _"Yes, he made it. We can use him, Octavia. You did a great job."_

 _"It was Nick. He got Thomas."_

 _"You were important in this mission, too. Thank you."_

 _"When can I go back?"_

 _Chancellor Paige stood silent for a moment and then continued, "We need you and Nick to stay there for a little bit more. We will inform you when you can get out." I was sort of angry at her response, but on the other hand, I understood. Although, I didn't see a point in staying when Thomas was there with them; it was over, right?_

 _"Okay." I tried to seem and understanding as possible._

 _"I'll send you back now." The Chancellor lifted her hand and a floating screen appeared in front of her. She was abut to press something, when I stopped her._

 _"Wait...one more thing." She looked at me and waited._

 _"Take care of Thomas." She stared at me for a while, and I was afraid that she saw right through me; that she saw that I genuinly caredabout Thomas and wanted him to be fine, even though he was going to...well, die. But then she causually nodded and tapped the floating screen gently. She was gone._

 _So was I._

XXXXXXXXXX

THOMAS POV

It has been a few hours since my awakening. I failed to get out of the rope, no matter all of the ways that I used. The mysterious girl left after saying those three words to me-"Soon, Tom. Soon."

Something about how she said my name sounded familiar; like I've heard it before-and pretty often, actually-but I can't reach the answer. I stare up at the ceiling, wondering about everything possibe. Did everyone in the Glade know I was gone? Did Nick get away? How was Octavia? What was this place? How far away was I from the Maze?

I was just about to start talking to myself, when the door opened and my neck quickly twisted to see who was coming in.

It was the girl again.

With a disappointed sigh, I looked back up at the ceiling and waited for her to say something.

"How are you feeling?" she finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Fine." I could see her nodding and looking down. She had something in her hands that I didn't see, but I didn't care; until what she said next.

"You know, I'm here to get you out. They're ready to speak to you."

"Really?" I asked, actually meaning it.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She came up and held up some sort of knife. It was incredibly sharp, and for a second I wasn't sure that she knew what she was doing. But the girl proved me wrong, expertly cutting the rope that has been pressing into my skin for hours now. She looked so beautiful, this mystery. Her big eyes lit up and her lips stood out. I somehow felt a connection to her, and then shook my head, not wanting to go any further with this thought.

She finished slicing it, and I swung my legs over the edge of the table and stretched, groaning in the process.

"Oh my...god, thank you," I said with a smile. The girl laughed and told me to follow her. I jumped off and took a second to gain my balance; my legs fell asleep.

I followed her out and into a long hallway, going both ways. There was a lot of metal and concrete around, and hardly any windows. A cold gust of air ran over me and I shivered. The girl turned right and led me down the hall. Nothing changed. There was one small window, though, and I stopped to look through it. All I saw was fog. My stomach dropped.

The girl didn't stop. I was pretty tired of not knowing her name, so I asked her.

"Why do you care?" she said. I caught up with her and gave her a weird look.

"Um...I don't know, I guess the names of people are one of the first things you learn when you first meet them?"

"This isn't the first time-" she practically yelled that, and then she stopped and closed her eyes, calmed down"-this isn't the first time we've met."

"What?" I was confused.

"Tom..." she stopped and put a hand on her face and stopped walking. "Just...you'll get it soon."

"I want to know now."

"No," she started walking.

"Hey, stop!" I yell, jogging.

"Calm down, Tom," she says. I can tell she is running out of patience.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

She doesn't answer. "Tell me!"

"Stop it."

"Why do you seem so familiar?"

She stopped abruptly and looked at me sharply. "Because you're my best friend! You don't work for them, but I do! When they first brought you in, we became friends! Okay, and they sent you up into the Maze! You will never forgive me if you ever get your memories back, and now I feel terrible because you are going to save the world but I'll never see you again; no one will. Tom, you're my friend, and that's why I keep calling you that! It's a habit! Get it?!" I was as shocked as ever. I couldn't move. My jaw was hanging open and I stared at her. Minutes passes. We didn't break eye contact.

My mind found words again, somehow. "What's your-"

"Teresa! My name is Teresa!" she was angry. Very angry. I nodded and tried to process all of the information that just landed on me. _Best friend. I don't work here. Brought me in. Sent me to the Maze. Memories. Save the world. No one will see me again. Tom. Habits. Teresa._

Teresa leads me forwards. We walk in silence. But then, neither of us is willing to talk. The hallway splits in two and Teresa turns left, and then opens a door on the right. She steps inside, and I follow. It's bigger than the room I was in, and had a long desk on the far side. In it were sitting eight people.

On the far left and right sides, a woman on the left and man on the right faced me, both having blond hair and harsh looks on their faces. Next to them, two business looking men sat on both sides. And then on both sides two women, and in the very center, there sat a tall-looking woman with red lips and a bun. She wore a white labcoat and had a relaxed face. The man sitting beside her had a big nose and grayish hair. He wore a gray coat.

I took it all in and noticed a plain, old wooden chair about ten feet away from them, in the center of the room. Teresa walked over to a corner and sat down. I shuffled to the chair and slumped into it. At least, that was what I thought I was supposed to do. Silence followed, until the center man spoke.

"Thomas," he said.

"Hi," I managed, not sure of my part. I was still stunned from Teresa's reveal.

"Do you know where you are?" The center woman asked. I shook my head.

"Well, we are going to restore your memories. But let us just tell you in advance what you're going to do. We'll give you the background story later." I nodded and moved around in my chair. It wasn't comfortable at all.

"Alright, my name is Janson," said the center man. "This is Chancellor Paige and our associates-" he pointed to the center woman next to him and then spread his arms out to indicate the other people at the desk-"We have a lot to talk about. Let's get to it."

"You are here for a very significant reason. Things in the outside world are...tough. People are dying and resources are dwindling. We need your help," Chancellor Paige said.

"What exactly is happening out there?" I interrupted before anybody else could speak. For a second I thought I made a mistake. But then a man with a deep voice on the far right spoke up.

"A harsh disease-the Flare, we call it-caused by sun flares. It makes people go nuts." I swallowed as a strange feeling-sort of like fear-appeared in my stomach.

"What makes you think I can solve the problems?"

"Well, like some of your friends in the Glade, you are...immune to the Flare. That makes you different from the people who get infected, and we study you to determine what that is. We are trying to make a cure," Janson said.

"Wait a minute," I muttered as a chilling thought came to my mind. "Are you...did you...were you the ones who put us in there?" The space fell silent, you could hear what was happening rooms and rooms away.

"Well, yes, but for a good reason," Paige said.

"And...Octavia?" I said wth unease.

"She's part of this," a woman answered my half question. I took a deep breath and put my head into my hands.

"Why me?" I asked. My voice was muffled, so I wasn't sure if they heard me. They did.

"What do you mean?" someone asked.

"You said that others in the Glade are also immune. So, why me?"

"You're the strongest."

"Okay," I whispered. I lifted my head and stared at each and every one of them. "What exactly do you want?" No one spoke for a while. This is bad, I thought. And I was more than correct.

"Your brain."

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE GLADE-NICK POV

It's been days. Days, since Thomas "left." And the Gladers had no idea what was happening. Some say he killed himself, but then that left them with another question; where did he go? Pretty much every theory led to that question and ended it.

The only people who weren't speculating were Octavia and I.

We talked to each other as much as possible, but she seemed more hesitant these days.

"I got a message a few nights ago," she said. We sat in the woods, somewhere near the middle. Neither of us wanted to go to the walls, especially the corner.

"What?"

"I fell asleep and I was back at WICKED. My room. I ran out, but instead I fell into darkness. And then Chancellor Paige appeared. She told me...she told me that Thomas made it, and they can use him."

"That's great."

"She also said we have to stay here for a while." That stopped me in the middle of digging a hole in a patch of dirt.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know" was her answer. I sighed and resumed digging a the hole.

"You know we can get out, right? We know the Maze like the back of our hands."

"We can't, Nick."

"I know."

"I miss Teresa."

"Huh?"

"She's my best friend."

"She didn't want this happening."

"Yeah, because Thomas is very important to her. It would make him forget her."

"Still."

And at that, we fell back into silence and both thought about WICKED and if anything can work out with Thomas.

XXXXXXXXXX

WICKED-THOMAS POV

I jumped to my feet in surprise, everyone flinched.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Thomas, we know this is sudden, but listen!"

"What, you want to kill me? Yes, I listened, and I don't care anymore."

Chancellor Paige stood up, Janson following. "Don't you want to save millions of lives if just yours is lost? We know you don't understand what's happening out there, but once we restore your memories, giving your life will be your first priority!"

I thought about it and then said, "It gives you no right to kill me. I never asked for this. I never asked for any of this. I was probably taken here when I was a little kid, huh?" I looked over at Teresa, who at some point also stood up. "Isn't that what you said? 'When they brought me in'?" I looked back at the adults. "I never asked for this! I'm only...what? Seventeen? And, _you took away my memories?_ What kind of people are you?"I

"It's our only hope if we intend to find a cure."

"Yeah, and what if it doesn't work? Your 'strongest one' will be gone, and you'll have nothing."

"We know what we're doing," Janson said. A few heads bobbed in agreement.

"What does WICKED mean?" I asked. Some people were taken aback my my sudden curiosity, but Chancellor Paige answered anyway.

"World In Catastrophe, Killzone Experiment Department." I slowly nodded. I was just wondering. Not that it changed my decision.

"You know what?" Everyone stared at me, waited for me to continue. "I don't care." Before anyone reacted, I turned around and bolted for the door. People called my name behind me and I even heard footsteps. That didn't stop me. I jumped out of the room and ran left. I ran and then took a right, another right, a left, and then ran through a door and slammed it shut. I panted in the darkness, trying to be quiet. I heard many people running towards where I was. I shut up and listened.

I heard them pass my hideout and pressed myself against a wall. The footsteps got quieter by the second. I exhaled. Relief flooded my body.

No way they're getting me.

I felt around the wall for a light switch, and then I found one. I flicked it on. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Once they did, I almost laughed at what I saw before me.

Guns.

Many, many guns. All seemed to be loaded. But there were also multiple pieces of paper. I picked one up and looked over it, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a map of the Maze. We can all get out.

There were two lines of different colors, red and blue, that ran through the map. They started at different locations but then merged together and made purple, leading all the way to the Maze doors. I looked at the bottom of the paper, and there was writing.

 **Red Outline-The entrance and exit to and from the Maze by a Flat Trans. Blue-The exit to the Maze for them.**

I didn't know what a Flat Trans was, but clipped to that map, there was another map. It was the whole building that I was in. At the top, it said WICKED COMPOUND MAP.

A red line led from where I was, all the way to a small room at the back of the building. And then there was something circled there. I smiled. I was getting out.

I found a big bag on a shelf, and loaded i with a few guns; I was bringing some back to the Glade. The Maze map was quite big, so I folded it a little bit and stuck it under my arm. I took a look at the map to the Flat Trans, memorized it, and then nodded to myself. I turned the light off and opened the door the slightest bit. There was no one in the hallways, so I stepped out and closed the door gently. Quietly, I tiptoed down the hall and looked around the corner; no one.

I started jogging, slowing down at corners, and pulling my map out occasionally to make sure I made the right turn.

As I made my way through the building, I heard people running. I didn't know where they were, but they sounded close. I broke into a sprint and rounded corners, heading towards the Flat Trans. After a few minutes-that place was HUGE-I saw the door to the room at the end of the hallway.

And then a group of people came up behind me.

Someone hit me in the head with something hard, and I collapsed to my knees. The weight of the guns seemed heavier than before, and standing up was impossible.

"What, you thought you could escape just like that?" someone bellowed. Whoever that was grabbed me and pulled me up to my feet, and I saw that as an advantage. With my head still throbbing, I turned around and swung my fist hard into a man's jaw. There were three others. I knew I couldn't take them all down, so I sprinted for the door.

They were getting closer, and I knew it. I didn't slow down, though. Once I reached the door, I opened it and stepped inside, slammed it shut.

I pressed my back into the door so that the people couldn't get in, even though I was sure that they overpower me-MORE than sure.

Unlike my last hideout, this room was lit up. It was so narrow, that I was just wide enough to fit. My head ached, and I was afraid I'd pass out. I had to make it.

At the end of the room-yes, it was like a short hallway-there was a gray rectangle. I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew that that was a Flat Trans. I just had to trust that it would take me to the Maze.

I took a deep breath and ignored the banging of fists on the other side of the door. I concentrated and threw my body forwards, landed on my feet, and ran for my life. The Flat Trans got closer, and I wasn't sure of this anymore. I still-surprisingly-had my bag of guns and the Maze map. The map of the compound was safely tucked away under my shoulder with the Maze one.

I pushed all of the doubts about the Flat Trans away and jumped right through it.


	13. Chapter 13

THOMAS POV

The second I jumped through the Flat Trans, a cold gust of air blew over me and I didn't know where I was for a second. Everything was unclear. I had no idea what was happening to me. I just froze. The world froze. It was silent. Everything was silent.

A distant whooshing sound suddenly filled my ears. I was very far away, but it was there. And then it started getting louder, louder and louder. At one point it was so loud, my ears started bleeding. I cried out in pain and tried to bring my hands to my aching ears, but I couldn't; it's like they were glued in place.

And then I was thrown onto hard concrete, covered with vines and gravel.

The Maze.

I lay on the ground, let my ears hurt, let my muscles relax, let my mind clear. I breathed in and out, calming down, waiting. It was mid-afternoon. The sun was just past the middle mark, heading towards the west. I propped myself on one elbow and groaned. The pain in my ears came back. But that wasn't it. My nose and palm seemed to take some damage, too. I rubbed it across my face, painting it red.

I slowly made my way up onto my feet and looked around for my stuff. The bag of guns were a few feet away from us, but the maps were scattered. The one of the WICKED compound was about 20 feet from where I was, and I had to search for the Maze map longer to find it.

I put the map of the building with the guns, swinging the bag over my shoulder, I opened up the map of the Maze and started walking; running was kind of painful. It's been about half and hour by the time I reached the part where the blue and red line come together. I estimated that there was about 10 or 15 minutes until I got to the Glade. I smiled to myself. I actually made it.

Just as I started forwards, a loud, deafening growl came from somewhere in the Maze. I dropped to my knees and covered my throbbing ears. It ended as soon as it started, and I stood up, shuddering. I pulled the bag of guns off my shoulders and opened it on the ground. Pulling out a gun, I stuffed the other map into the bag. I closed it up and swung it back on, both straps on both shoulders. I held the gun at my waist, finger on the trigger.

A thought came into my mind. _I've never shot a gun._

I never had to. At least, I don't remember. I do have some practice with spears, though. Or, in my case, sharp sticks. A week or two after I came up, I started making them, for fun. I know I got pretty good.

I started walking towards the Glade, not wanting to spend more time out there than needed. The sounds came again, but I didn't stop. I broke into a slow run, faster than a jog. I was going to round a corner, but something huge jumped out blocking my way. The creature was like a massive dog, with dark red fur and knife-sharp teeth. It stood on all fours, with its back arched and claws out, scraping the pavement. I was so scared, I froze. My hands didn't move, so the gun was no threat to the beast.

Then something strange happened. A screen appeared in front of the dog, blocking my view, and 2 people came into view. It was Janson. And Chancellor Paige.

"Thomas!" Janson yelled.

"What the hell? You're gonna follow me out here, too?" I bellowed. I pointed to the screen, meaning to indicate the dog. "You made this thing?"

"Thomas, please come back! You didn't hear everything! Leave the guns, and just come back!"

"I'm not going back," I said, shaking my aching head.

"You're hurt, and we can change that!"

"Yeah, just to kill me afterwards?"

They were quiet at that for a minute. "Don't let this creature bring you back by force, Thomas. We're giving you a choice."

"No."

The 2 adults dropped their heads and exchanged glances. They looked up, and I saw one thing in their faces; nothing. "We're sorry. See you soon."

At that, they disappeared, my eyes returning to the beast. There was one thing to do now. I lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. A ball of electricity shot out from the barrel, going straight for the snout. Once it hit him, the dog stood in place for a moment. I took that as my chance. Dodging it, I ran, ignoring the terrible pain screaming in my body. I heard the beast running for me again. Turning around, I shot again, and this time the ball connected with its front left leg. It froze again, and I rounded a corner, hoping that the thing wouldn't know where I went. I kept sprinting for the Glade.

As I rounded a corner, a smaller version of the same creation jumped out and tackled me. I yelped and fell on the hard ground, hearing my gun clatter on the floor beside me. The back of my head hit the concrete and I saw stars swimming in front of my face. The creature was clawing at my face and body, not showing any signs of mercy.

 _I'm going to die._

 _No, I'm not._

 _I'm going to die and WICKED can use me._

 _You won't die._

 _I will._

 _Fight it._

 _I can't._

 _Fight._

 _Can't._

 _FIGHT._

A burst of adrenaline flooded my body, and I threw the beast off of me into the left wall. Jumping to my feet, I didn't waste a second. I grabbed the gun in one swift move and bolted for the nearest corner, and kept running until I reached a path where the red and blue lines run through. I was going to live.

 _Tom!_

I cried out and dropped to my knees as my name sliced through my head.

 _Tom, stop it! You don't have to get hurt anymore than this!_

"Stop! Stop, whoever is doing that!" The dog roared behind me and I knew it was time to go. I scrambled to my feet, as hard as that was, and took off down the path to the Glade.

 _Please stop!_

"You stop!" I yelled out, not sure to who, exactly. I kept running, on and on, making sharp turns, going back a few steps to make sure the beast wasn't catching up. I held the gun tightly in my hands, hoping I didn't have to use it.

 _TOM!_

I gritted my teeth from screaming any louder than I should. My head felt like it was being ripped apart by an axe, or a chainsaw. _Come on, just a little bit more._

I came to a stop at another turn to the right, and at the end of the long hallway, I saw the doors. The grass, and the trees. The Glade. I smiled to myself and broke into another finishing sprint. A roar sounded above me, and I looked up to see the bigger dog jumping from the top of the Maze, heading straight for me. I ran harder, faster. My legs burned, begging me to stop, but I prayed that I was going to make it. The dog landed inches behind me with a loud thump that echoed through the Maze. It was chasing me, and I could see the doors ahead of me closing. It was perfect.

Almost there. They were 15 feet apart. 10. I ran in between them, and watched the beast stop and roar in rage, not being able to come after me. The doors were almost squeezed shut. 5 feet. I moved quicker. Just as they were about to crush me, I jumped through into the Glade and fell onto my right shoulder. Every single limb that was injured in my journey burned and ached and bled. I breathed in heavily, trying not to pass out. I was failing. I was going to black out.

 _Just let the Gladers find me. Please, before I die. Before it's too late._

My head was already throbbing, and what came next put me out.

 _Tom, that was dumb!_

I shrieked in pain one last time, a tear trickling down my cheek, over the bridge of my nose, and onto the ground.

THIRD PERSON POV

It was a peaceful evening. Nobody expected any surprises. That is, until a distant roaring sound filled the Glade. Murmurs broke out as the sound got closer and louder each minute.

"What the hell is that?" Newt muttered.

"Newt, we gotta go check that out," Minho said.

"We can't, doors are about to close."

Minho grunted and crossed his arms, staring at the opening.

"What do you think happened to Thomas?" he asked.

"I don't know, why you askin'?"

"It's just that...I don't entirely trust that Nick guy. He comes up, saying he's new, he wants to talk to Thomas, they go into the shucking _woods,_ and then Thomas disappears. It doesn't fit together."

"You're right, but let's arrest Nick later, okay? Right now I'm more worried about that _thing_." The next roar was incredibly close, almost like it was at the doors.

"Okay, that doesn't sound good," Minho said, uncurling his arms. Everyone was gathering by the Box hole in the middle, staring at the doors.

"Let's go," Newt said, and started jogging to everyone else, Minho right behind him. Everyone seemed to be staring at the same spot, and for some reason, they all had their mouths open in surprise, some pointing to something.

"What's going on?" Minho asked nobody in particular. He and Newt managed to get to the front of the crowd, and they gazed in the same direction as the other mesmerized guys. And girl. She and Nick looked like they were the most shocked people out of everyone here.

"What's everybody gaping a-" Newt stopped when he saw it. There was a figure. A human figure growing slightly larger as it got closer. And a bigger figure, kind of like a dog, jumping down from the top of the Maze, chasing the smaller one.

"What the hell?" Nick yelled. The doors started to close. Everyone froze, waiting to see who it was, and if he or she would make it. They ran and ran and ran, and it looked like they were about to die. The dog almost got it, but the person jumped in between the doors, escaping the monster. It roared louder than before, making about every Glader put their hands over their ears.

The person barely made it, and for the first time, everyone saw that he or she had a bag over their shoulders. It looked heavy. They lay on the ground, motionless, dead, perhaps. And then a shriek erupted from the silhouette, and nobody had any doubts about who it was.

"TOMMY!" Newt bellowed. People around him stood still, shocked, but all Newt did was break into the fastest run he has had since he injured his leg. Gladers followed him left and right, all heading for their friend.

Once they reached him, they all stopped abruptly and let Newt and a few others check him out. They flipped him onto his back, and Gladers gasped once they saw what Thomas went through in the Maze.


	14. Chapter 14

THIRD PERSON

"No no no no no!" someone yelled. The Gladers made a path for a hysterical Octavia who gasped at the sight of Thomas, covered her face, sobbing into her hands. Sheer silence fell around her, the only thing heard was her crying and nothing else.

"We need to get him out," Newt whispered to Minho after a while. Minho nodded in agreement and gestured for two medjacks to take Thomas away. Minho walked over to Octavia, who at one point fell to her knees. He put his arms on her shoulders, and she didn't even wince. Minho led her away, without pushing it too much; he wanted to let her take her time. They went to the Homestead, not saying another word.

Newt turned around and narrowed his eyes as they fell upon the black object. Some Gladers curiously whispered, sharing ideas about what Thomas could possibly have used it for, and even better-where did he get it?

The big bag left on the ground as Thomas was taken away seemed full and heavy. Not sure how Thomas made it all this way carrying it, Newt stepped towards it and sat down on his knees. He grabbed the black zipper and pulled it to the right, using his other hand to hold the bag still. Everyone was quiet, and those who were leaving stayed behind, eager to see what was inside the mysterious bag.

As Newt reached the end of the zipper, he let it go and opened the bag up. Intense silence filled the space around him.

Guns.

"Oh my..." Newt muttered.

"Why are there guns?" someone called out.

"Where did they come from?"

"How heavy is it?"

"What does Thomas want with them?"

Newt was about to shout something back at them, but a booming voice interrupted him.

"He's a traitor! He wants to kill us all!" Newt stood up, turned around, and scanned the shocked crowd until his eyes landed on the one person who always had a problem with Thomas.

"Why the hell would you think that, Gally?" Newt asked, trying to stay calm, even though anger was bubbling up inside of him. Gally scoffed like this was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why else would he have guns? And plus, he already tried to kill Nick, remember?"

"You seriously believe that klunk?" Newt argued. He wanted to trust Thomas more that anything.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Newt stared at him for a long moment. The atmosphere was getting intense, so Gally broke eye contact and turned to Nick. "What do you think?" Every head in the crowd twisted to look at the ginger boy.

"I uh...um...I do remember the unfortunate event when Thomas tried to...murder me. I think that...he should be locked up for the safety of everybody." Gally nodded. Some Gladers didn't agree, but most seemed okay with the idea.

"Here's what we'll do. When Tommy gets better, we will all hear what he has to say. Then, we decide what to do." Everybody felt good about that. Nobody argued after that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nick wandered around the Glade, looking for Octavia as the sun was disappearing behind the stone walls. The dimmer it got, the more discouraged he became. He hasn't seen Octavia since Minho took her away earlier that day. He was getting worried.

Just as he was giving up, a harsh whisper echoed through the Glade.

"Nick!" Nick turned in circles until he caught Octavia's eyes behind the Homestead. He smiled and ran over to her. He hugged her once they were together.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, his voice muffled.

"Yes. I want to talk to you."

"Me too. But you go first."

"Okay. I am still in pure shock from what happened today with Thomas. If he was really at WICKED, how did he escape? What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure, but from the way he looks, it wasn't a piece of cake getting back here."

"Yeah. It must have been painful."

"So, what exactly do you want?" Nick asked Octavia. She looked him straight in the eye.

"I want to talk to them."

Nick stared at Octavia with concern. It was a huge risk, and they could only do it once. But, today seemed like the perfect excuse to use it.

"Sure," he said. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him again.

When she let go, Nick reached into his back pocket and pulled out a phone shaped device covered in buttons. He pressed a few and said, "I'm getting connection. Just hold on." Octavia nodded. They waited for a moment until a beep came from the phone and a screen in midair appeared. There, on the other end, sat Janson and Ava.

"Hello Nick." Ava looked to Octavia. "Hello Octavia."

"Hi. We want you to tell us about...today," Octavia demanded.

"Yes, we know. Today has been quite a day, hasn't it? Well we can explain it all to you," Janson promised. Nick and Octavia looked at each other and both nodded at the screen.

"We had Thomas here. Safe and sound. We were trying to tell him our plan and what we would like to do, but he went out of his mind. Thomas escaped the room and his somewhere in the building. We didn't know it then because we were too shocked to remember to check the cameras to see where he was. But we later replayed the footage and found out he was in the gun storage room."

"He stole a few guns and maps, of the Maze _and_ the compound," Janson continued for Ava. Nick and Octavia stared at them blankly, waiting for someone to go on.

Ava said, "We needed to get him back, so we created monsters. We hoped that it would convince Thomas to come back, but he made it to you." She said the last part with a sad sigh.

"He is _torn up._ Those beasts almost killed him!" Octavia argued.

"Point is, we need you to either make sure they don't escape, so that means find the maps and take them. We will somehow take him. Or, you can find a way to bring Thomas here," Janson asked.

"I can try and steal the maps. It won't be easy. But I can try," Nick volunteered. Ava and Janson appreciated that.

"Good luck. Keep Thomas alive."

And they were gone. Darkness filled the surroundings.


	15. Chapter 15

**It has been a long while since I've updated, and I'm aware. I'm so sorry, I had school and I'm just so lazy. I am writing this mostly because a person by the name of Guest has been liking this, and posting good reviews, and thank you so so much for that! It honestly means everything to me. Anyways, here is Trust Me CH15. Enjoy!**

"Thomas."

It was a male voice, distant but close at the same time. It repeated Thomas's name. Each time the voice got louder and louder. At the point when it felt like it was someone speaking to him face to face, Thomas's eyes flashed open.

Sunlight dove into his eyes, and Thomas squinted until he was used to it. He heard someone softly laugh. Thomas looked around and saw Newt sitting on a chair, staring at him. He was in the healing shack.

"You're finally awake," Newt said with a smile. Thomas tried to push himself up but the pain in his body was so intense that he grunted and had to slowly lower himself back down on the bed.

"Yeah, wouldn't do that if I were you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was chased by huge monsters and had my head tampered with," Thomas replied.

"What do you mean?" Newt asked, curious.

"The dogs, they were these big-"

"No, I mean your head. Who tampered with it?"

"Oh...I want to talk about it later with everyone else. I don't want to repeat the story twice," Thomas said. He didn't want to mainly because the realization that Octavia has been lying to him all along was just too much to handle.

"Alright, I'll call a meeting. You're doing better."

"How long have I been here?" Thomas asked his friend.

"A few days, and you're already halfway there," Newt answered. Thomas smiled at him. Newt got up and left the shack. Thomas closed his eyes and listened to the chirping of birds outside. He was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard someone come in to the shack.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

With Newt's help, Thomas was able to transport from the Healing Shack to the Council Hall. All of the Gladers were there, all staring right at him, at the scratches left on his face. He limped to the front and collapsed into a chair. In the corner of his eye, he saw Gally angrily crossing his arms. He took a deep breath.

"So...you're all probably wondering what the hell happened," Thomas started off. Before going any further, he scanned the crowd, looking for Nick or Octavia. Neither of them were there. He nodded to himself.

"The night when Nick came up. I was in the woods, getting my things together, and then...he just comes out of the bushes and tranquilizes me. Next thing I know, I wake up in a room, with a girl. I'm tied down to this table, and I'm having a spaz attack. This girl...she seemed so familiar. Later on, she came for me, untied me, and got me out of that room. It was a building, a huge building with hallways and rooms." Thomas left out the part where the girl told him the personal information. The Gladers were already in awe.

"Anyways, she led me to this big room. There were a few people there, I guess the leaders. They told me that there is a virus on the planet. It's wiped out most of the world population, and I'm immune to it. So, they wanted my brain to create a vaccine." Murmurs broke out through the room, everyone talking about the craziness of it all.

"Everyone, shut up!" Minho yelled. "Let him finish." It was silent.

"Thanks. I totally freaked out and ran away, hiding in a storage room, which is where I found those guns and the maps. I found my way to this portal and ended up somewhere in the Maze. Before I knew it, these huge dogs were chasing me. And that girl, she could talk to me in my head. That's why it hurts like hell. She told me to stop, but I made it in, and they didn't follow." Thomas finished, and pretty much every mouth in the room was open from shock.

"That's quite a story," Newt said. Thomas nodded. Newt and Minho started taking, but every sound suddenly became quiet in Thomas's head. He heard the voice. The girl's voice.

 _You_ _shouldn't have said that, Tom._ Thomas closed his eyes and put a hand to his right temple.

 _You'll regret that._

 _You'll be sorry._

 _I'm so mad at you!_

Thomas let out a little "ow", that attracted the attention of pretty much everyone in the room. Newt came over to him, kneeling down so that he was at eye level with his friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's in my head," Thomas whined. _You can't tell them anything else._

"What do we do to help?"

 _You'll pay when I see you again. I promise you. Just don't tell._

"Just knock me out," Thomas said. He stared into Newt's eyes. "Please."

"I can't do that to you, Tommy."

"You have to, this is painful. Just hit me in the head with something and put me out."

"I can't!"

"Newt, please!"

"No, I-"

"PLEASE!" Thomas begged. Newt felt like a horrible friend. He stood up and picked up a spear that was leaning on a wall. Without thinking, he hit the butt of it into Thomas's temple. He was out cold. Teresa was gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry for bad chapter! I'm really tired so I kind of just went with what came to my mind. I'll get better, I promise. Thanks to everyone who are still with me! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

Nick runs as fast as he can. It made it so much easier that everyone was at Thomas's little meeting.

He needed those maps, and now was his chance. Nick comes to a stop and bolts into the Healing Shack. He looks around, not seeing the bag anywhere. Then, he spots it. It's under the bed. He quickly grabs it and unzips it, but what's inside is unexpected; nothing. Not even the guns are there. Nick panics. He groans loudly and throws the bad across the small room.

"Shit," he mumbles. _The Map Room. OBVIOUSLY._

Nick jumps out the door and sprints towards the place where he knows the maps are located.

 **Thomas POV**

 _I hate this so much. I'm so embarrassed. What the hell is_ Teresa _thinking?! Ugh. Why, why, why? Why did I tell Newt to put me out? Why the hell would I act so weak and vulnerable in front of everyone? I'm so stupid. But I'm okay._

I sit on the edge of the bed in the Healing Shack staring down at my hands-that are intact. No scratches. No blood. No pain. I move my legs and roll my head. Nothing hurts. I take a deep breath and pinch myself to make sure that this isn't a dream. I'm fine. I'm _fine._

It must be WICKED. Why else would I be healed? It would be ironic, though, if it were them. They were the ones who messed me up but then they healed me. What the hell. I don't want Gally to think that I'm suddenly with WICKED. I don't want _anyone_ to think that just because they made me okay again means that I am with them somehow. This whole thing is a mess.

When I hear someone approaching on the outside, I quickly lie back down on the bed and close my eyes. _Act like you're sleeping. Act like you don't know._ Whoever it is enters and stops.

"What the-" I hear them. It's Minho.

"Hey, NEWT!" he yells. In seconds, another pair of footsteps is heard. It must be Newt.

"Oh my.."

"This is not normal. First Octavia, then him? You see the connection, right? WICKED. I bet that Thomas is somehow with th-" _UGH this is EXACTLY what I want to avoid._

I jump out of my bed and put my hands up. Minho and Newt jump back in shock, but recover almost instantly. "Calm down, alright? Yeah, I'm fine, but I don't know why. I'm _not_ with WICKED and if you even think for one moment that I'm with them, you're insane." I sigh. My two potential friends stare at me.

"But-" Minho starts. I put my hand out.

"No buts. I'm just as confused as you, so _drop it."_ I wait a second before moving on. "Okay, we can talk about this later, but first, we gotta get out of here." I drop my hands and walk outside.

"Out of where? The Healing Shack?" Newt asks. I turn around and face the two boys.

"The Maze."

 **XXX**

 **Short chapter, but...I don't know if I should continue this. It doesn't seem like anyone's liking this story. If you do, though, could you maybe take a few seconds to write a review? All support is WIDELY appreciated. Love you all. 'Till next time.**

 **TeenWolfGlader**


End file.
